Mother Nature 20
by ApplePi24
Summary: Unfortunately, mother nature's been killed by Pitch, so Manny's decided to find a new one. And he found her as Mckayla Crocavitch, tree hugger. Along the way to defeat Pitch and save the world, she falls in love with a certain teen with white hair.


Prologue

"Pitch, you will NOT ruin nature! I will always be there to protect the Earth!" Mother Nature yelled, attacking him furiously with strong vines that wrapped around his limbs until he couldn't move.

"Oh really? Think again." Pitch replied, laughing maniacally. All of a sudden, Mother Nature felt something horrible go through her. She looked down to see her life force, the small sunflower seed on a chain given to her by Manny, be ripped to shreds by black sand. Pain shot through her as she collapsed onto the floor, the power draining out of her.

As this happened, Pitch's restraints turned to dust, and he stepped in front of Mother Nature.

"Mother Nature?" He cooed, an evil smirk on his face. The immortal looked up one last time, eyes of defeat boring into him.

"Best embrace the fear."

He cackled at her disintegration, nothing but a plain sunflower seed left in her midst.

Chapter 1

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Mckayla opened her eyes to see ( but mostly hear) her alarm clock going off. It was 7:00 AM on this Saturday, but she had a smile on her face. Ripping off the covers of her bed, she ran to the bathroom. Mckayla wanted to look presentable for her new job.

However, once she looked in the mirror, she realized that that wasn't going to be easy. She burst out laughing, seeing her usually perfect shiny brown curls sticking up in odd places. It made her look like a lion.

Once done with her hair, she put on her favorite "I'M GREEN!" T-shirt, blue jeans and flip flops. Mckayla wanted to be comfortable for the hard work at the greenhouse soon to come. Wanting to see a good omen for today, she opened the blinds expecting to see clear blue skies. Unfortunately, it was dark and gray out. ' that's not good.' She thought to herself.

Mckayla went to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of bread, and put it in the toaster. While waiting, she noticed a paper on the fridge. It read,

"_Hey, Mckayla Sweetie! I had to start work early again! Sorry! _"

'Typical' she thought, rolling her eyes.

"_I won't be back 'till six, so order pizza! And you might want to take a look at the news!_

_Love,_

_ Momm_y."

Confused, Mckayla went to the living room and turned on the TV, not noticing her black toast pop out of the toaster.

"Hello, Bob Barkerson here, reporting a phenomenon that's been going on all over the world! Plant life is decaying everywhere! Everywhere around the globe, trees are dying, grass is yellowing, fruits blackening! Global warming seems to be at an all time high! The most sophisticated scientists have no idea on what's going on. Has the world come to its end?"

Mckayla turned off the TV in shock. She had no idea what was going on. Plants dying, for no reason!? That didn't make any sense. And mom just nonchalantly said it in a note! How could mom be casual about this!? Her mom knew how much she cared about and loved plants, or had she forgotten? That's when she remembered the greenhouse. 'Oh no, I have to go see if the plants are alright!' Running out of the small apartment, Mckayla slammed the door behind her and ran outside. She gasped at the sight before her.

The oak trees she liked to climb as a kid in front of the house had brown leaves and bare branches. It was April, for Pete's sake! As Mckayla walked down the block to the greenhouse, she saw the reporter was right. All the plant life on her street was dead. This made her very upset, because frankly, plants were everything to Mckayla.

Speaking of the greenhouse, Mckayla realized that she was right in front of it. It was made of glass, so she could see all of the withered-up plants inside. She tried to open the door, but it was shut tight. That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw her new boss, , with a pair of keys in hand. "You're the new employee, Mckayla Crocavitch?" She asked dully. Mckayla nodded in response. "The plants are hopeless today, so I closed shop. Sorry." replied, not sounding sorry at all. " , I'm very good with plants. Maybe I can perk them up." Mckayla insisted, her eyes full of hope. Miss. Carol sighed. "Fine. Here are the keys. I'll be at the coffee shop across the street If you need me." handed the keys to her, leaving while mumbling under her breath.

Finally alone, Mckayla unlocked the doors to see a wasteland of all kinds of sprouts and flowers. Scanning the plants, she spotted a daisy bud that looked as if it were about to bloom. Running towards it, she whispered encouragement. "It's okay, little guy, it's okay. I know you can do it. I don't know what's happened to the others, but I know you can bloom. Please, do it for me. Live."

That's when, to her astonishment, the daisy bloomed, the stem changing to a healthier green, the petals a more pure white.

A bright light started coming through the ceiling. Looking up, Mckayla was surprised to see the moon. This day was full of surprises. It was the morning time, but the moon started to get bigger and bigger until that was all she could see. And that's when Mckayla blacked out, a calming feeling left.


End file.
